Rose With Its Thornz
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: Four members, one opportunity, one adventure. Let's just say this woman discovered an ad on the newspaper for a new guitarist. Her name is Rose, an eighteen year old who just graduated high school. With behind the scenes, she will meet famous people, face band drama, and a strange surprise that she thought was in fantasy...
1. The Audition

**Title: Rose With Its Thornz**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama, Humor, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Four members, one opportunity, one adventure. Let's just say this woman discovered an ad on the newspaper for a new guitarist. Her name is Rose, an eighteen year old who just graduated high school. With behind the scenes, she will meet famous people, face band drama, romance, and a strange surprise that she thought was in fantasy...**

**Pairing(s): Johnny/OC/Izzy (Hell yeah, love triangle~!)**

**Warning: Includes events from Guitar Hero III with deleted scenes of the band  
**

* * *

**~Chapter One: The Audition~**

* * *

Rose was just an average woman preparing her summer with a year off of everything and with a mom helping her future. With black hair she dyed and her brown eyes, she knows how to attract men, but men just wasn't her goal in life yet. Her boredom was at fifty percent in her head. If there was something, anything, that could bring her to adventure and excitement; she would have a hell of a good time.

The school bell rang, meaning her money making day, which was also her final day at school is finally over. She took the time to help her former teachers with grading exams and other stuff, which was worth two hundred bucks. Graduating class of 2012 was done this morning, so nothing is in here way. Hurrying to the door, Rose's friend encountered her before she headed to her car.

"Wait, Rose!" she yelled. The woman turned around to see the brunette running to her until she almost ran to Rose's car. She always gets the craziest responses every time her friend calls her.

"What is it Kate?" she asked. Kate panted like a dog scared during a thunderstorm. If it's a shopping sale or celebrity news, then butter a rump and call it toast.

"I found this ad on the newspaper!" Or maybe it shouldn't be buttered. Showing the woman the ad, Rose nodded. She looked at the brunette with arms crossed over her chest.

"Why didn't you show me this during lunch?"

"I just realized it!" Kate replied slapping her forehead. "I'm sorry about that, but maybe you don't have to worry about going to college!" Maybe it might not be that bad, but of course, there are circumstances...

"I don't know what my mom will say." Rose shrugged.

"I'm sure she won't mind. She just wants you to be happy, right?" The black haired nodded in agreement, looking at the address of the ad.

"I'll get my guitar and head there. I'll let you know what happens," Rose replied getting in her car.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

"Do you think anyone will respond to it?" a white and blue haired woman with Gothic appeal asked beside the blond man with tattoos all over his arms.

"There are always takers, Pandora," the blond replied. "We just hope it won't remind him of her."

"How come she only framed him just because he broke up with her and left the band, Izzy? Wouldn't that bitch ruin us as well?"

"She thought of us as family," Izzy replied. "I guess she left because-" The doorbell buzzed, and it nearly scared them, since they haven't heard one in a lifetime. The two stood up and looked at the peephole, seeing Rose checking her phone and holding her guitar case. A whistle came from Izzy, admiring what he's seeing.

"Izzy, you just saw her!" Pandora remarked. "I'll stall her until you get Johnny to come out of his room."

"Good idea," the blond replied. Just as Pandora opened the front door, Izzy headed upstairs to a door that looks beaten up, covered in old paint and scratches.

"Hey! Come on, Johnny!" the blond said banging on the door. "The guitarist is here!" All he got for an answer was swearing censored words, but later would get to the point.

"To hell with that, Izzy! If it's another blond, then he or she will be kicked out in a snap!" Izzy sighed, since he is technically one, but barged in the door seeing the mohawk wearing man drinking out of a beer bottle and listening to loud music.

The man had green dyed hair and brown eyes. His expression was of a man who looked completely pissed off, despite himself, with a toned body and tattoos across his abs and arms.

"Look, this is our last chance! If we don't give this guitarist a chance, then good luck trying a sing for the elderly or something that pays good money. Besides, from when I saw her, she looks like a smoking hot brunette!" Johnny grumbled, getting up and turning off the punk rock music. He looked at the man three inches shorter with his attitude still the same.

"She gets a five minute limit. If she pisses me off, I'll learn guitar and we'll be a three man group. When I'm in a band, nothing will stop me."

"Thank God," Izzy mouthed following Johnny downstairs. It didn't take long for them to head to the living room, in which they encounter the two ladies in front of them.

Rose looked at the two figures carefully. Izzy, being at least six feet, would make her scream "You're so hot!" and Johnny, who was glaring with impatience, would make her nervous if she just met him and would have to perform with him immediately.

"So, tell us why you're here, babe." Izzy said to Rose. The brunette flinched and blushed.

"I saw your ad in the paper, so I want to show you what I can do." Izzy nodded while Johnny looked away.

"Just relax, Rose," Pandora told her. "I'm sure you'll sound good." The brunette took the comment carefully and got out her guitar, with a pink outline and black base. Putting the strap around her, she took her guitar pick and started to play an unidentified song, meaning she must've created the tune herself. Pandora earned a smile along with Izzy, while Johnny remained bored.

Hitting the high note, it took the mohawk man by surprise. It reminded him of punk, his preferred genre. He could think of countless ways to how punk rock can be described, like cool and deadly, and slow yet grabbing attention. This was different; however, being the type fast and aggressive, the type of punk he likes the best. With a chord done, Rose strummed the last note that remained sustained for a few seconds.

"Whoa... That was a bad ass tune from a Les Paul Gibson," Izzy told Rose. A smile escaped her, but she was still a bit shy.

"T-Thanks. I actually made this by myself by listening to Green Day and My Chemical Romance. Punk rock saved me and swept my high school years away."

"I say she's in!" the blond replied showing his the rock symbol with his hand.

"I agree," Pandora replied. With two out of three with yes, it was basically the British man's decision. Despite her amazing skills, Johnny couldn't care less.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Johnny grumbled. "You're in, but you don't want to piss me off." He left the room while getting another beer bottle and heading to his room.

"What's his problem? Man period?" Rose asked the two. Izzy laughed due to her sarcastic prediction, but was serious a second later.

"Bad break-up. I shouldn't tell you anymore or he'll destroy my drum set," Pandora told her.

"Pandora's right. Besides, this Friday, there will be a backyard bash here and we got the people who will pay to watch. Now before that, how old are you?" Izzy asked with a smile.

"I'm about to be nineteen in two weeks, so yeah, June 28th."

"Perfect! Trust me, darling, you'll be having a blast with us!" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Pandora replied sarcastically. "You'll ask her to be your girlfriend and then off you go to the honeymoon phase." Rose chuckled, admiring their words. "Anyway, Rose, be here everyday around three or so."

"Thanks for letting me know!" Rose replied heading out the front door.

_Finally, I can accomplish my dream! _Watching the brunette's car leave, Izzy never looked back and headed to Johnny. He looked nearly drunk, but his stubbornness endured himself.

"Is she gone?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. This will work, man. Just believe in her and she'll be better."

"Maybe if she doesn't get mad if I say anything perverted or insulting."

"I'm sure it won't happen, Johnny. She's not hot headed like her."

"Well she's your friend. Next time she sees me, she might throw a hair dryer or her guitar."

"I know that Rose will be kicking ass. She has the personality for it."

"If she's like Judy, then maybe she will. Besides, I only let her in because she and I have the same favorite genre." Izzy left his room with a smile. Now they just got to do this from the beginning. If the woman the three spoke of doesn't interfere, then maybe they can start anew with what their aiming for: playing for the music.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, it hasn't been official for Johnny's eye color. It was brown in Band Hero, then green in Warriors of Rock, but hey, my story here. Anyways, leave a review and subscribe! ^_^**


	2. Take It Easy

**A/N: I updated my cover, so what you're looking at is my character in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock! :D To me, she almost looks like a cotton candy punk girl. :P I'm also so relieved that the franchise is not over since we fans are strong... Oh, sorry... ^^; Chapter Two right here!  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Take It Easy~**

* * *

_"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Jane said heading into the dining room, where her mom was drinking tea and reading a magazine._

_"Hey, sweetie, you sure made it later than I'd expected. So was the last day of high school really paid off?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. Got two hundred for helping grading exams and aid my teachers with Kate. With graduation out of the way, I got something to tell you." Putting down her drink and magazine, she looked at her daughter, bearing a striking resemblance, despite being older._

_"What is it, baby?" Huffing calmly, Rose took her time to tell her what she needed to say._

_"Kate found a guitar ad on the newspaper and urged me to try out." Her mom nodded._

_"Yes, and how did you do?"_

_"As of today, mom, I'm now in a rock band." Rose cringed afterwards, worried about what her mom said. She smiled and patted her daughter in the head._

_"I'm sure your father wouldn't approve, but as long as you're making money, I'll support you and wish you the best." Mentioning "father" made Rose sigh deeply. Her father abandoned her and her mom when she was almost three. She didn't feel bothered, but it hurts her to see her kind mother be left when they were nearly in debt. Rose doesn't hate him, but hated what he did in the past. She couldn't even picture what he looks like._

_"I wouldn't mind if you date other men, mom. Have some fun and feel like a teen again," Rose told her parent with a smile._

_"I'm okay, dear. You don't need a man to feel loved, just have those close to you."_

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

_She's actually okay with this?_ Rose thought to herself. It has only been a couple of days when she told her mom about being a rock star now. In fact, today was the day they are going to perform at the backyard bash Izzy spoke of. She practiced every two hours a day practicing the set list they are playing: "Slow Ride", "Talk Dirty To Me", and if there's an encore requested from the audience, "Rock And Roll All Nite".**  
**

The four were practicing in the garage of the the three members' house. It will take some time for Rose to get used to the loud noise now. Pandora's drums sent booms and echos to hearts, Izzy's bass made small earthquakes to their feet, Johnny's singing voice was like no other British men: it was strong and filled with emotions of a god. Rose's guitar was strong enough to impress the other three though. They decided it was enough of practice when all of them stopped at the same time.

"Hey, Rose?" Pandora asked the brunette. "I want you to have this." She stood up and went to give Rose some accessories for her hands.

"For me?" Rose asked. In her hands held a black driver's glove with two matching bracelets that was called "Knuckles Love the Sun", and another that was longer and had her favorite color aqua, called "Rock Cloth".

"Yes," Pandora replied with a smile. "We'll probably get paid performing so these are a part of your new rock star image. Rose smiled, thanking her. She noticed Izzy winking at her, earning a slight blush, but looked at Johnny, who sat down on the couch.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you? I'll try not to piss you off," she told him. He looked at her with the same colored eyes. Pandora and Izzy headed to the living room, probably to get away from his anger.

"You better not." Rose smiled and sat down calmly beside him. What should she say to him?

"So, I've heard you've been through a horrible break-up."

"Yeah... Maybe if I listen to Judy, then I would've have to relationship longer."

"Wait, you used to date Judy Nails? I love her!" Rose said cheerfully. The taller man got up, looking away from Rose.

"That's not it!" Johnny replied coldly. Rose replaced her expression with a worried look. Johnny gripped his hand into an iron fist. "Look. I'm not really that rude and angry all the time. It's just... just..." His face looked directly at Rose's. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I know how break-ups are." Rose brought a smile to her face. "You can do better, and if you need some advice, I'll be here." The green haired sighed, but smiled at her. Johnny's really smiling eat her? That was a start.

"Thanks, but I'm staying single until I feel like it. I used to date Judy, but we are good friends now and she wasn't the one who I just broke up with." Rose nodded in understanding. It was an awkward silence between them for a bit, but a question sparked her head.

"So, what was her name?"

"Her name is-"

"Johnny, Rose! We got to be there in five!" Izzy told the two, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"I'll tell you later," Johnny replied. Rose nodded and went to get her guitar. She never seen the backyard before, so might as well see it for herself. When she opened the door, she saw a sea of teenagers drinking and some making out. She was glad that she was not them for some reason.

"Wait. _This_ is the backyard bash?" Rose asked curiously. Izzy nodded and went to the woman.

"Good!" he said noticing her holding her instrument. "Okay, Rose, just put this on and strum the right notes and-"

"Izzy, I know how this goes. Why did you watch me play guitar earlier today?"

"I'm just making sure you are prepared, darling." The Gothic woman looked at the two like a spy.

"This is a big crowd," she said investigating the audience.

"Where's Johnny?" Rose asked. It was a good thing she reminded them, otherwise they'd be screwed if the singer is not with them now.

"I'm here, don't worry," he replied getting his microphone. The other three sighed a relief, and followed the singer to the patio, where the four would perform while the audience either sit or stand on the grass.

"Let's blow this place up!" Johnny said into the mic, making audience roar.

_Here we go,_ Rose thought, starting to strum the chord of the song.

"Slow Ride" - Foghat

_Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy,_  
_ Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy._

_ I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,_  
_ Move to the music, we can roll all night._  
_ Oooh, oooh, slow ride - oooh, oooh ..._

_ Slow ride, take it easy_  
_ Slow ride, take it easy_

_ Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy_  
_ Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time_  
_ Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

_ Woo!_

_ I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,_  
_ Move to the music yea, we can roll all night, yea._  
_ Oooh, oooh ..._

_ Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy_  
_ Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time_  
_ Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

_ (Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy - Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy)_

The crowd was firing up, and it was only just the first song. Rose was relieved that she didn't miss a note. Despite having a loud crowd, it wasn't enough for them.

"Talk Dirty To Me" - Poison

_You know I never_  
_ I never seen you look so good_  
_ You never act the way you should_  
_ But I like it_  
_ And I know you like it too_  
_ The way that I want you_  
_ I gotta have you_  
_ Oh yes, I do_

_ You know I never_  
_ I never ever stay out late_  
_ You know that I can hardly wait_  
_ Just to see you_  
_ And I know you cannot wait_  
_ Wait to see me too_  
_ I gotta touch you_

_ Cause baby we'll be_  
_ At the drive-in_  
_ In the old man's Ford_  
_ behind the bushes_  
_ until I'm screamin' for more_  
_ Down the basement_  
_ lock the cellar door_  
_ And baby_  
_ Talk dirty to me_

_ You know I call you_  
_ I call you on the telephone_  
_ Im only hoping that youre home_  
_ So I can hear you_  
_ When you say those words to me_  
_ And whisper so softly_  
_ I gotta hear you_

_ C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me_

_ Cause baby we'll be_

_ And babe, talk dirty to me x2_

_ Uh_

_ Whoa_

_ I'm slaying at you baby_

_ Oh Yeah_

After the song ended, sirens were heard; two police cars where behind the fence. Two men got out, which made Rose afraid.

_Damn it! Why are police cars here? _It was actually a couple more guests. They were either shouting to stop or rooting.

"I think they like it," Johnny told the three. Rose sighed a relief and got herself into gear. Just one more song, and then it will be over. "Relax, Rose. If they are here to arrest us, we'll just make a run for it like in the movies." Rose gave him a nervous look, but focused on started off the encore song with Izzy and Pandora._  
_

"Rock and Roll All Nite" - KISS

_You show us everything you've got _  
_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot _  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _  
_You say you wanna go for a spin _  
_The party's just begun, we'll let you in _  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _  
_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day _  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day _  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day _  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day _

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while _  
_You're lookin' fancy and I like your style _  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _  
_You show us everything you've got _  
_Baby, baby that's quite a lot _  
_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _  
_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin' _

_ You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

It was done. First gig in Rose's lifetime and she rocked the hell out of those teens who came to party. It wasn't too long for all of them to leave, including the cops to leave. Clapping was heard, which made the British man look at the one responsible. He was wearing a pink shirt with sunglasses, including hair that was eighties style.

"That was an excellent performance you four put up. My name is Mitch, and I'd think you'd be interested in playing here tomorrow night. You should know where my lounge is." He took his brochure and showed it to Johnny, along with his card. "If you do good, then I'll arrange a meeting with my boss." Johnny nodded and went to the three, who just came inside the house.

"We just got ourselves a gig tomorrow night," he told them with a smile.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"At Mitch's Moose Lounge," he replied.

"Yes!" Izzy replied. "Just so you know it, Rose," Izzy went in clapping his hands on her shoulders, "we're in the process of becoming famous. And we'll be seeing some strippers too! My dream is coming true!"

"Strippers?" Pandora asked. "That's the lounge we're playing at? That's where you two went right after Rose left?"

_Oh, anyone but strippers,_ Rose thought with a disappointing look.

"Pandora, if the guys take too long at gawking at the brainless women, then we'll slap the shit out of them," Rose told Pandora.

"I'm in!" They gave the two men devilish glares with grins on their faces. The two guys noticed and wondered what they were doing.

"Why are you two looking at us like that?" Johnny asked.

"You'll see," Rose replied.

* * *

**So yeah... Credit for these songs go to the artists and record companies... Stay tune for "Rose With Its Thornz"!**


	3. Knights of Hearts

**A/N: Yeah, that was the band name that grew to me. It was originally going to be Knights of Diamonds, but due to the character limit in band names, I had to change it to Hearts. I also give credit for Tokio Hotel's song in this chapter. I was playing World Tour so I wanted to add this song. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Knights of Hearts~**

* * *

"Sometimes I wish you turned down the offer," Pandora told the guys, seeing a woman dancing in dark clothing and a man who looked turned on.

"You're not the only one, Pandora," Rose replied. Strippers are the number one thing she hated, because the guys only come here to see women get naked or just be guys. Pushing up her glasses, since she had to rest her eyes from contacts for a while, she glared at the women pole dancing.

"Come on, ladies! I'm sure for your last resort, you would make sexy strippers," Izzy said winking at the two women.

"You're such a pervert!" Pandora said crossing her arms. Rose just blush since the blond's good at doing that to her.

"If Izzy ever say that to you again, Rose, I'll deal with it," Johnny told the brunette leaning his arm on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Johnny," Rose replied out of relief. "Let's just get this gig over with." Now all they got to do is just impress the owner of the place, then he'll have the meeting between the band and his boss. That figures, who _is _his boss? Before they start, the three looked at the singer, who got his microphone from a man backstage.

When Rose looked at the crowd, there were throwing bottles everywhere. What if she got hit while playing the song? Well, she would bleed, but as long as they impress the drunkards, then nothing bad will happen. As soon as all of them obtain their instruments, they headed to the walkway where the women stripping would be.

"All right guys, let's do this!" Johnny told the three as they began to play the song. The song they decided to play was one of Rose's favorites, which she has been dying to play guitar on.

"Monsoon" - Tokio Hotel

_I'm staring at a broken door_  
_There's nothing left here anymore_  
_My room is cold_  
_It's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_  
_But now the moment seems to've come,_  
_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world,_  
_To the end of time,_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm,_  
_Into the blue,_  
_And when I lose myself I think of you,_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_Through the monsoon._  
_Just me and you_

_A half moon's fading from my sight_  
_I see your vision in its light_  
_But now it's gone and left me so alone_  
_I know I have to find you now_  
_Can hear your name, I don't know how_  
_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world_  
_To the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm_  
_Into the blue_  
_And when I lose myself I think of you_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_And nothing can hold me back from you_  
_Through the monsoon_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm fighting all its power_  
_Coming in my way_  
_Let it take me straight to you_  
_I'll be running night and day_  
_I'll be with you soon_  
_Just me and you_  
_We'll be there soon_  
_So soon_

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world_  
_To the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm_  
_Into the blue_  
_And when I lose myself I think of you_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_And nothing can hold me back from you_  
_Through the monsoon_

_Through the monsoon_  
_Just me and you_  
_Through the monsoon_  
_Just me and you_

Hitting the last note, Rose whammied it a little bit to add emphasis. The audience enjoyed the song choice, which included whistles and cheers.

"Very good, you four. Now, it's time for you to meet up with my boss," Mitch told them, using his finger to direct them to a door which was noticable, but locked under circumstances unless a person has the key. Twisting the key, Mitch opened the door and let the two ladies first, then the two guys, walking straight until the shades wearing man told them to stop. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Why are we being called here?" Izzy asked.

"That's because my boss is here," Mitch replied. He heard muffled dialogue through the door, but it definitely meant that they are allowed to be in. The four had blank stares at the man sitting on his desk with two ladies who looked like prostitutes that are wrapped around his arms.

"It's good to see you four. You guys were amazing from what I've heard. Starting today, I'll be your manager Lou. Also, if you're wondering, since I'm rich, I have these sexy ladies to love on." Rose looked so displeased when she heard that last sentence.

_Why does our "manager" have to be a womanizer?_

"He's just kidding," Mitch told them. "He sold his old records for money so he can pick up hookers at the bar."

"You keep this fibbing up, I'm lowering your salary. Anyway, sign this contract, and I shall support your rock star achievements," Lou replied, showing the contract and the place to sign.

"So, who's going to sign it?" Izzy asked the three. Rose shrugged, while Pandora had an idea.

"I think Johnny should. He's the leader of this band after all."

"Eh, what the hell? Whatever, I'll sign it," the green haired man replied, taking the pen and writing his name.

_Johnny Napalm, huh? So a stage name for him? _Rose thought, looking at his signature.

"All right. I'll come by your house at around noon sharp. Let me know if you have plans, because I have some that are upcoming, only if you are able to think of 'em," Lou told the four.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

"Seems we are making progress," Rose said as she got a can of Coke.

"That's right. However, we got to think of a plan for the next day, and more importantly, our name. What the hell is our name?" Johnny replied.

"Hey! You two agreed that if we lost our band name, I get to have the name set up!" Pandora told them.

"What? You mean, 'Knights of Hearts'? Sounds kind of gay to me," Izzy told her. Pandora rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad," Rose said.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Johnny asked. Rose smiled and looked at the asker.

"Knights are protecters of their kingdom, right? Well, think of it like this: 'Hearts' are precious since it's the one thing we can't live without. By band terms, 'Hearts' resembles the genre of rock. So by that, we are protecters of rock, playing it because we love the genre, we would die for it."

"Okay, I change my mind," Izzy replied, putting out his hand. "That shall be our band name."

"Yes it shall," Pandora replied, placing her hand on Izzy's. Rose smiled and put hers on top of Pandora's.

"What do you say, Johnny?" she asked the taller man. He smiled while his brown eyes glistened, placing his hand on Rose's.

"Knights of Hearts it is, then."


	4. And Action

**~Chapter Four: And Action~**

* * *

It was a pain in the ass thinking on what the band should do, especially since Lou gave them half a day to think of an idea before he comes to their house. But if it's the case in order to become successful, then they won't give up. While thinking, Pandora and Rose were working on the band logo, while Johnny was helping Izzy with the plan of a "video" the blond thought would do the trick. It was tempting, yet should be amazing once they have the topic. There was apparently a boom coming from the living room, where the Brit and crazy haired man are at.

"Hey, I got an idea for the video!" Izzy said with a light bulb on top of his head.

"Well, what did you thought of?" Johnny asked. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but noticed the two women walking in, probably after that noise.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Pandora agreed. "Did you get an idea or something?" With a nod, he stood up from the couch and looked down at them.

"You bet, ladies! I'm sure it will make up for having those strippers at Mitch's Bar." He looked at Rose with a smile. He went to her ear, planning on whispering to her. "Maybe you and I can be the couple in video." Either it made her thought of perverted thoughts or she was uncomfortable. With a blush, she went back one step.

"Um... I don't see the point, Izzy. So tell us, please?" Rose asked with a smile. Izzy grinned and got everyone's attention.

"Since you said the magic word, I'll be glad to, my princess!" The brunette's smiled faded when Pandora rolled her eyes and Johnny giving him a blank stare. "Well, first, we play a My Chemical Romance song, and then-" Just when he was about to finish explaining his idea, Lou opened the front door and with a grin, it almost gave the four a heart attack.

"Got any plans?" he asked coming in the living room.

"Uh, yeah," Johnny replied. "We were just about to hear the rest of it until you came." Placing his hands together for a clap, Lou grinned wider.

"Ah, good. Yes, so, get in the limo with me! We're heading to Hollywood Studios!" Noticing how fast this went, Johnny and Rose looked at each other confused, Izzy shot his fist in the air, and Pandora eyed the manager carefully.

_Why am I getting this feeling he's up to something? _

As the four headed to the limo, it was luxurious and looked as if owned by a billionaire. Heck, it has a vending machine.

"I think I change my mind about our manager," Rose said getting in. "This kicks ass!"

"Yeah... Finally some proof after being at local bar," Johnny replied sitting down beside her. Izzy got in a got a spot beside her as well, placing his arm around her. Just before the white haired woman came in, Lou checked on them to see if they're all present.

"This will be a good project we're doing," he told them.

"Don't you want to hear Izzy's idea first?" Pandora asked as she got in the limo.

"Don't worry, Pandora. I know what he has in plan just like knowing the plot of Twilight sucks ass."

"But I like Twilight..." she mumbled.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

At the studio, it was already set up like Izzy thought of, like Lou they read his mind. **  
**

"Now I don't know the plot anymore," Izzy said to himself. Johnny nudged him by the elbow.

"Well, good thing that they got it, Izzy," he told him.

"All right, guys! Get in the video and play the song!" Lou told them, pointing where Rose and Pandora are at. The two men ran to their positions: Johnny in the middle between Rose and Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy, since when is a nuke part of your idea?" Pandora asked the blond.

"It adds the depth of my love for Rose," he replied.

"Wow... Thanks, Izzy," Rose blushed.

_He's flirting too much now..._

"No prob, darling."

"You really need to space out, man," Johnny told him. Rose giggled while the blond gave him a nervous look.

"All right, you guys ready?" the cameraman asked the four. They give him a thumbs up as a yes. Lou grinned in response.

"And action!" he said. The four started to rock on with the song, heading to a whole new level of stardom.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's short, deal with it. Jk I know it was the drummer who came up with the video idea, but I thought Izzy would have to shot to come up with it instead, since Pandora's not an idiot. I also made Pandora like Twilight (books only!) because she has a thing for Gothic stuff. XD Man, I love the story line for its humor. XD Like it, or not? Let me know and I'll hurry up with the fifth chapter! :)**

**And golly, I think I have a crush on Izzy now. XD Well, he and Johnny are drop dead gorgeous rock stars, so I like both of them. ^_^  
**


	5. Celebration

**~Chapter Five: Celebration~**

* * *

It has only been a couple of days since the video appeared on YouTube, and out of all expectations, it was the most viewed video in the whole web itself, grabbing eight hundred million views, more than some Canadian pop singer that most of the rock lovers hate more than anything. It was funnier when Lou told them about the news, because it made them go quiet like crazy.

"S-So many views..." Rose said paralyzed watching the music video come to life.

"Yeah..." Johnny replied doing the same thing with her.

"So why are we here?" Pandora asked. Not that she's unaffected by the many views, she's just too cool to react like Johnny and Rose. The manager revealed out four airplane tickets.

"Before I go on, where's blondie?" Lou asked.

"Is he watching the strippers again?" Pandora asked. Rose sighed with disapproval, while Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm back from watching the strippers!" Izzy barged in, bringing his arms around the two women. _Way_ too soon for him to say it... The now dyed black haired man noticed the reactions of his members faces and Lou's: Johnny was laughing because it came unexpectingly, Pandora and Rose glared at him for doing something so idiotic, and Lou had a poker face.

"...Anyway, I got you a gig for the U.K. Get ready at ten sharp in the morning."

"So, we get to be at your homeland, Johnny?" Rose asked carefully putting Izzy's arm away from her.

"Yeah," the mohawked man replied. "Since we both like punk, maybe you'll like it." He showed his rare smile, which Rose returned.

"Wait, does this mean we have to drink tea?" Izzy asked crossing his arms.

"No," Lou told him.

"Oh, thank God," he replied with a sigh of relief.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

It went by fast when they made it to England. It was like a breeze for them to become famous rock stars. Will it at least make it easier for them to achieve stardom in England?

"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" - Fall Out Boy

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_  
_(It sent you to me without wings)_  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show_  
_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_  
_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories _  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_Been looking forward to the future_  
_But my eyesight is going bad_  
_And this crystal ball _  
_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_  
_When you look into the past (look into the past)_  
_One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories _  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_  
_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_  
_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_  
_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories _  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories _  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

After their performance, the band gave their goodbyes and headed to a restaurant that promised them an off the house dinner if they did well in their concert. It was one of the best things that ever happened, since they were earning great treatment.

"Hey, guys, I'm going back to the hotel. Save me some food, okay?" Rose told them. They nodded with smiles so she went to the front door, only to bump into a taller woman which made Rose spilt her drink.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose said, getting napkins to help clean the mess she made. "It's my fault for not looking!"

"Just watch it, okay?" the woman in front of her replied. Wait a sec, did it remind of her someone familiar? That temper, that voice. Rose looked up, and it was a blond with green eyes applied with red lipstick and wearing a jean jacket with an American flag themed bra and revolver pants with black boots.

"Excuse me, but aren't you...?"

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! XD A reunion is going to happen next chapter, and there, children, is where the band drama starts. Stay tuned! :)**


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: Wow... And it's only chapter six now. It may seemed rushed, but since this is based on GH3, it has to correspond to the storyline. But without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Unexpected~**

* * *

Casey Lynch in the flesh is right in front of Rose. What would she say when she found out who she is? Why was she here? What in the world is she doing in the place where her ex-boyfriend lives?

"You're Casey, right?" Rose asked the blond. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, well, you're smart. It seems you're filling in my spot for my old band, as well. After all, I saw the video and you were... well cute," she told the brunette with a devilish smile. What is she getting to?

"So what if I am? I don't think that you were good enough just because you broke up with the lead singer. You knew that the band was in doubt because of you," Rose told her. She was right; why would she do that? Publicity, so she can be better than him, or something else?

"Look, kid, I have my reasons why I left the band. So what are _you _doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Besides, we rocked the hell out of our concert earlier." It at least give Casey the fact that the others are in the restaurant, which was detailed clearly.

"It's good to know my old band mates are here. Where's Izzy, Pandora and..." Gritting her teeth for a second. "...Johnny?" Before she could answer, Rose felt a hand clamped on her shoulder. When she turned around, it was Johnny himself, along with Izzy and Pandora. They were shocked that she's here, but not physically.

"What are you doing here, Casey?" Pandora asked. She eyed her carefully like if she was a spy. So far besides drumming, she's a professional at knowing if people are really good or bad.

"Don't you think that it's okay for me to hang out here with my new band? Oh, and it seems you brought the wannabe Travis Barker here. My ex surely seems to want me back." The blond's red lips curled back into an evil smile. "Surely Axel Steel can beat your ass in singing-"

"Shut the hell up," Johnny said sharply. "You were the one that ruined us and left the band. When Rose came, we were saved! Surely she will have more fans since you keep on acting like a bitch." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well, the kid is just a newbie. Maybe you picked her because you think she's good looking..." Glaring at the man, she said her words with slight rage. "...you pedophile." Johnny looked at Rose with a blush, as she did the same.

"I-I'm almost nineteen, woman!" Rose replied in a stuttering way.

"Look, Casey," Izzy said, stepping forward in front of Rose, with a serious frown. "We picked her because she has bad ass talent. You were my best friend, but then you ruin Johnny. So why?" The blond sighed after hearing those words from her former friend. Breaking up with someone in the band can also mean ruining friendships.

"I think that Johnny was a dick. What's the big deal?" Johnny gripped Rose's shoulder harder, making her squirm quietly.

"J-Johnny-"

"Why don't you go-"

"Johnny, enough," Pandora said. "This is all history, Casey. So how about we just forget that we saw each other just now? You know it would be good for all of us." From the noble woman, maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

"Tch. Whatever," the blond replied walking past them. She stopped to turn her head at Rose. "If that bastard tries to violate you or something else, blame yourself for getting into his business." Just like that, she was out of their sight. The brunette looked worriedly at the mowhawk man.

Such wrath was in his veins now. When he sees the eyes of his ex, then shit is going down just like that. Without a word, they head back to their hotel, since they have to be back at California tomorrow. Pandora and Izzy went into their separate rooms, while Rose was heading to hers, but something wants her to go to Johnny and say that she feels awful for what happened. She took that chance, seeing the British lay down on his bed.

"J-Johnny?" Rose said, afraid if he might yell or have a fit. She'd never seen such agony in the man, like if he was emo or something. He hates emo, so there's no way that could be it.

"Hm?" he mumbled, looking at her with a normal face. That was it after all what happened? It took Rose by surprise as well, which made her felt unsure if she wants to talk to him. And if she did, would he get angry automatically?

"Never mind. Just let your anger go away." She went to the door, but before she went out of his room, a hand took hold of her wrist.

"Wait," he said. "I could use someone to talk to." A smile escape her face and sat down on the mattress beside the tall man.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

Talking with him for hours wasn't actually bad to Rose. He warmed up to her and unexpected, he rubbed the top of her head like a sibling way. Her humor helped him cleared his mind, so no more Casey Lynch in his mind... for now.

"Wake up, you two!" Pandora yelled. "Our flight is in twenty minutes, so hurry and get ready!"

"Huh?" Rose said finding herself lying on Johnny's lap. She looked at the man, who was sleeping while sitting up. It can be normal, but somehow it was funny because of his expression. Rose tried to stop the laughter, but failed, which woke up the green haired man instead.

"Did I miss a joke, Rose?" he said yawning. She shook her head laughing. She went to get her suitcase and guitar case as well. "Yeah, right," he said to himself smiling.

"You two need to get a room or something," Pandora said secretly with a smile. Izzy came in the room, making sure everyone's ready.

"Where's Rose?" he asked. Out of nowhere, she went back, but bumped into Izzy's back with her noticing.

"Oh, sorry, Izzy," she said smiling. She went to Johnny talking to him about punk bands and other stuff. "Yeah's" and "Ah's" were basically the only responses he could think of. "So are you really okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Johnny replied, clapping a hand on her head like a gesture.

_It seems I have competition with you, huh? We don't want her to get hurt, but I'd like to see who she would go with,_ Izzy thought smiling.


	7. What Island!

**~Chapter Seven: What Island?!~**

* * *

Back at the band house, things were quiet. Lou hadn't come by two days after they went back to California. Is the gig worth waiting without the sound of his voice? Or maybe... was it because they sold out? By the cover of the magazine, it shows them riding a car, kind of resembling Avenged Sevenfold's music video "Bat Country."

The title was bolded and included other unnecessary paragraphs that don't really matter. They became extremely popular, and now they are at risk? What's this, The Runaways meme? Well, for a girl rock band, they did well, but their drama got the best of them.

"So, what will happen now?" Pandora asked. As Rose was holding the magazine, she tried her best to figure out the solution.

"Maybe... If Lou would make the goddamn ticket prices higher by three percent?" She shrugged her shoulders for kicks. "This is my first experience of selling out."

"Hey, guys," Izzy said holding a sheet of paper with the British following him. "This might work, but... would you like to perform at Shanker's Island to get rid of the selling out thing?"

"Did you just say 'Shanker's Island'?" Pandora asked. Johnny responded with a nod, despite not being the answerer. Rose got out her phone and decided to research it, since she never heard of it. While that time came by, Lou barged in the door, for like the fifth time, with a grin on his face. Placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder, he used his other to turn on the television.

"Hey, guys, I got this great gig for you! How about on Wednesday Night Live, it'll help with the selling out crap?" Somehow, the three band members looked at each other with "Should we do that?" looks.

"Yeah... Let's go with prison," Izzy spoke out. Lou sighed and immediately started his phone conversation, leaving the house. While the guitarist finished her research, her face was from blank to scared.

"W-Wait!" Rose stuttered. The two guys looked at her while Pandora patted her back for comfort. "I don't know about this... They have the most wanted criminals there, r-right?" Johnny gave her a small frown, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Rose," he said with a warm smile afterwards. "We'll protect you. I was kinda like one back at England, so I know the nature very well." That relieved her. Izzy showed off his signature smile and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as soon as Johnny moved his hands from her shoulders.

"Precious, we'll use our fists to stop those bastards from getting near you."

"Thanks, guys," she told them with a small smile.

"Wait, what about me?" Pandora asked, feeling a little bit jealous. The two men looked at her.

"Use your charm," the guys said in unison.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

"Surely you must be joking!"

"Where's Metallica?!"

"Play something or I'll rip your head off!"

At first, Rose was okay, but now she's scared for her life. "We need to play some alternative metal to make them shut the hell up," she told Johnny.

"You're right, Rose." He turned his head to the bassist and drummer. "You guys ready?"

"It'd be best just to get this over with than about to be beaten up by them," the Goth replied.

"Dance With The Devil" - Breaking Benjamin

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._  
_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye._

Somehow, it managed to give the prisoners a positive reaction. Thank goodness they weren't Justin Bieber, or he would have a million fangirls die with him as well. Maybe at least for now, nothing bad can happen. Heading to their plane, Rose never looked back. She took a seat beside the drummer, while the other two sat across.

"We're never performing in prisons again."

"I have to agree," Pandora replied.

"At least we were there if we need to protect you," Izzy said.

"And I can't believe you battled and defeated him!" Johnny said with a smile.

"I know, and I was surprised that he came _here_!" Rose replied.

* * *

**As obvious, lyrics don't belong to me. Curtosy of Breaking Benjamin for the song. :)**


	8. The Big Break

**You've been dying to know who Rose battled********? Well, it _is _obvious, but hey, everyone has battled him. XD This may be a short chapter, but it's the least I can do for updating. Also, I want to know that yes, my cover's been updated again. I would like to give a big thanks to Amanda Hart for uploading my band play two songs from AFI. You're awesome, and to those who are huge fans of Johnny like me, but instead, him in demon form, come check out her story _Intrinsic Value. _Full of good stuff and rather nice smut, I might add. ^_^ Enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**~Chapter Eight: The Big Break~**

* * *

By the time the four head back to California, they were met up with fans who were just plain happy they were in front of them. The process of stardom is really paid off, and it has only been a month for them to be discovered. First a backyard performance, then the foreign country England, and finally Shanker's Island. If it wasn't for Lou, they would still have their first gig times ten. Luckily, since they just got back from the one night only performance at the island, Lou offered five days of free time.

Point is, she'd never expect to be asked to battle with a former Guns n Roses band member. Due to being a punk rock fan, she'd never come across to it. However, "Welcome to the Jungle" pumps up her blood and puts her on the driver's seat. That was the song she first played on guitar, actually. When Slash asked her to have a battle with her, she couldn't say no.

For the break, Rose was glad she earned it, since she missed her mom and friend Kate. Sure she called and texted them, but seeing them would be even more better. What was better for this, is that it's her birthday.

"Hey, sweetie," her mom said as Rose opened the front door. She smiled and ran to her mom, hugging her tight. As soon as they left the embrace, her mom admired Rose's new rock look. "The new look looks so ravishing on you," she told with a smile.

"Thank you. Kate called and said she couldn't be here for my birthday, but at least she bought me this," Rose replied, showing her her set of guitar picks of different bands she love. Her mom nodded in approval, just before Rose's phone rang.

"Who could it be?" she asked, touching the call symbol. "Hello?"

"Rose, can you come by here? We have a something urgent to discuss," Pandora said. Rose looked at her mom with a slight frown.

"Of course. I'll be there in five." She hung up, looking at her mom again.

"You have a band meeting, don't you?" her mom replied smiling. "Go on, you do have week of free time, since you told me." The brunette nodded with a grin, heading out to her car and driving up to the band house. She's going to kill Lou for telling that they have another performance tonight. He can be such an ass for telling when it's just a minute later. But hey, since it was Pandora that called, it probably wasn't that.

At the house, she noticed that the lights were out. Power outage or something? The guitarist used her phone as a flashlight, trying to find the others.

"Guys, just because I'm the brains, that doesn't mean I have to fix the power outage here. Where are you-?"

"Happy birthday!" the three strangely said, revealing themselves behind the television and the lights on. For some reason, Rose would smack her forehead that would leave her into wondering why rockers like them even do that as well. With a kind of fake, but pleased smile, she was surprised.

"W-Wow... I didn't expect this, guys! Thanks! Oh!" Rose said as Izzy hugged her tight.

"You're ever so welcome, Rose," he replied letting his hand get in her hair, as for it being silky and different than her original hair.

"All right, Izzy, I think you had enough alcohol," Pandora said, smiling at Rose. "I remember being nineteen; it was when I got my first drum kit. Of course, I'm just twenty, but I treat that kit like it's my child." Rose looked at her as she got out of Izzy's bear hug.

"Surely that is a big year for you," Rose said. That was all she could say, but at least it wasn't bad. Her eyes laid at Johnny, who had been silent, but showing off his rare smile. "Frog in your throat or something?" she asked sarcastically. Before he continued, Izzy and Pandora went to the couch and turned on the television.

"Not really, it's just that I moved here to America when I was nineteen. Three years later, I grown into a twenty-two year old bastard. I always wonder what would've happened if I haven't started the band idea with Izzy: I wouldn't have met Pandora, and more importantly, you." Rose blushed, but with her smile, she took his large hand compared to hers with her two hands.

"Hey, this is a time to celebrate my birthday, not feel agony when turning my age. I don't want you to be sad." Johnny blinked, looking at her eyes with his, the same color, yet, just a coincidence. "So here's what I want for my birthday: always smile when I'm around, that way, you won't have to worry about me." His eyes sparkled, no, not like a little girl's.

"You're really sweet, you know that, right? Compare to my spiciness, we kind of are opposites." Opposites, huh? At least it's not conflicting like when they first met anymore.

"Hm. It seems so."

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Izzy said while with Pandora. Luckily, he didn't interrupt, because Rose made Johnny feel slightly better. The two watched the screen with them, which appeared to be the news. A woman was talking about music updates, so it's probably MTV.

"As of last month, Knight of Hearts grew popular, but when controversy broke out as the guitarist battled former Guns n Roses guitarist Slash, their popularity has increased by five times its regular fan base! By next week, they will perform in the Desert Rock Tour, so catch up with them before the tickets are gone!" A random commercial appeared after, leaving the four surprised.

"No way... I increased the band's popularity...?" Rose said in shock. The three went up to her and embraced her, making it as if they were trying to strangle her to death.

"Oh, you're so awesome, Rose!" Pandora said with her smile.

"Yes, she is!" Izzy replied.

"I... can't breathe..." Rose said, trying to resist their tight hugs. The British man smiled at her, like he told her to.

"Thanks," he told her. "Perhaps you are better than Casey." Rose smiled at him, admiring the compliment. Time to get serious now.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I have to put in her birthday in this. :P "Behind the scenes included," I said. :) Those who followed, I also want to let you know I'm making a sequel to this, based on the events of Guitar Hero 5. Let's just say that it will feature more drama and "romance". Oh yeah, Rose is gonna get some, but with who exactly, which is what will be surprising. XD See you in the next update. ^_^**


	9. Blast Away The Heat

**~Chapter Nine: Blast Away The Heat~**

* * *

Just like past times, their episode has to start with their performance, but now at the Desert Rock Tour. It only lasted for a couple of weeks, but it was so bad ass, that no one gives a shit about the heat. What was also awesome, was that there were other popular bands playing with them, especially Johnny's ex-girlfriend Judy's band, "Skull Grrlz". Since Rose was a fan, she got to meet the members and they were just sweet as strawberries. Apparently, they were all females.

"So, you battled Tom Morello, didn't you?" Rose asked the red head, who appears to be Judy.

"Why, yes," she replied with a smile. "To put it politely, he was too easy."

"You should've seen his reaction," a girl with purple hair replied. She giggled, "He was surprised, yet he was serious. I guess it was the strippers that distracted him while Judy and he were playing."

"Midori," the girl dressed in an electric/alternative looking outfit, "he didn't watch them, if he did, then he wouldn't have attacked Judy about twice."

"I'm the singer, Echo, so it didn't involve me," Midori told her. The two left, continuing on their argument like talk.

"Hey, Shirley, don't you want have something to say about the battle?" Judy asked. Rose turned her head to the other purple haired girl, who wore a green skull shirt, the bassist of the band.

"I got great tea while watching you defeat him," she replied shrugging. Rose heard of the bassist's liking for tea, which is kind of strange which it is just a drink. At least it doesn't do damage unlike alcohol. A vibration came from Rose's skirt, revealing her phone receiving a text. From Pandora, she texted that it was time to perform.

"It's time for my guys to finish the tour," Rose told Judy.

"Entertain their asses well, girl!" she replied with a wink. The guitarist smiled at her in return, heading to meet with the others.

"You're ex-girlfriend is amazing, Johnny," Rose told him.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied with a smile. It was like a spell; he would smile when he's around her. At least it was nice to know that he would do so.

"Big crowd," Izzy stated, looking at the audience.

"It seems so," Pandora agreed. There was no time to just watch them, so the four headed out, revealing themselves in bright lights and cheering fans. When Pandora tapped her drumsticks, their song began. "School's Out" by Alice Cooper was the start of the show. The way the guitar plays the notes in the song was just extraordinaire, they have to play it.

The song had to be cut short, but for touring reasons. It was why the song "Nightmare" was played. It was good to play it, to honor the late Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan. Rose suggested this song because of him; it wasn't what he written before his death, but she did have a slight fan crush on him. Pandora was lucky enough to handle the pedal kicks and the insane vocals Johnny used to make the song even greater. Unfortunately, the song ended shortly as well, but with a rather high applause.

They were screaming for an encore, one that would drive them out of their systems. With the look on the band members faces, they know the song that would do the trick.

"The Arms of Sorrow"- Killswitch Engage

_Imprisoned inside this mind_  
_Hiding behind the empty smiles_  
_So simple_  
_(Relinquish)_  
_Isn't much made_  
_Crawling back into the dark_

_Running, always running_  
_Into the distance_  
_Stop me_  
_Before I bleed again_

_The echoes of my voice_  
_Follow me down_  
_The shadows I cast_  
_Follow me down_

_Deeper I'm falling_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_  
_Blindly descending_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_

_There must be serenity_

_The echoes of my voice_  
_Follow me down_  
_The shadows I cast_  
_Follow me down_

_Deeper I'm falling_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_  
_Blindly descending_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_

_The demons of my own design_  
_This horror must not remain_

_Deeper I'm falling_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_  
_Blindly descending_  
_Into the arms of sorrow_

_There must be serenity_  
_There must be deliverance_  
_Deeper I'm falling_  
_Blindly descending_  
_Deeper I'm falling_

The encore blew away the minds of the crowd, especially the outro Rose perfected. Her heart was racing, especially when she played the notes to it. It was hard as hell (if you play Rock Band on expert) to strum all the notes. The beginning of the guitar playing was the heart of the song to her, because it sounded so beautiful, it sounded like an acoustic version in the original one. Even with all that out of the way, it was time to leave the tour.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

Hours have passed, and the four were waiting for Lou to appear in order to know what will happen. His schemes were getting more ridiculous, but ended up in high succession.

"Hey!" he said unexpectedly while sliding to them, pointing at them as well. "Rock on!" he continued, showing the rock symbol.

"Epic. Fail," Izzy stated, showing annoyance of his intro along with the other three. Lou's rock symbol started to lower down, with his face shocked at least slightly.

"Um... You're hitting it in Japan, so you're performing there in three days," he told them, grinning and giving them tickets. The band approved, showing their rock symbols to the manager. Domo arigato, Japan.

* * *

**I'm just completely _in love_ with "The Arms of Sorrow" now. Besides a dance song, that song has been in my head since I downloaded it. I didn't feel like copying and pasting the lyrics of the other two just in case of the idiotic rules of the policies here. I would love it if The Rev can come back to life and play the drums like he did. If you seen the drum charts for "Bat Country" and "The Beast and the Harlot", you can tell he's a drumming god. R.I.P. Rev. \m/^_^\m/ **

**So yeah, they're going to Japan after this. :D Just around three or so chapters left until this is done, but hey, don't forget that I got the sequel planned! Stay tuned!**


	10. Live In Japan

**~Chapter Ten: Live In Japan~**

* * *

A phone played a charming, yet rock version ringtone, which resulted in Rose's annoyance. She was sleeping, damn it. It wasn't a prank, because it's only around six in the morning.

"I told you Lou, I'm going to kill you for talking while I'm sleeping again," she mumbled under her breath. Answering it, she rubbed her eyes as well. "Hello?"

_"Oh my God, I finally got your number! Rose of Knights of Hearts, correct?"_ a woman asked, sounding so bright.

"Yeah... Um, not to be a bother, but I was sleeping..."

_"My apologizes. However, I want you to know that I am Brina, a record producer at Red Rose Records."_

_No fucking way... _Rose thought, widening her eyes. "I'm listening," she told her, fully awake.

_"Well, we have agreed with your manager that we want you to perform for us at Los Angeles next week. However, Johnny Napalm has to be aware since he told me that he's the leader. Is he with you?" _Rose hated waking up Johnny, because she hates it when he gets angry. With a tap on his shoulder, she tried her best to wake him up calmly.

"Johnny, there's someone on the phone for you." He yawned and stretched like a cat, taking the phone from Rose and waited for what that woman has to say. His expression changed from sleepy to wide awake. When he hang up, he smiled and picked her up, holding onto her thighs. It was either just in a friendly way, or he was just being creepy.

"Well, Rose, if we do good there, we have a record label." Due to her being uncomfortable, she nodded and smiled. Somehow though, she really liked the way their positions are. Their smiles faded, noticing how surprising what has happened in the dimmed light of the room. The tall man placed his hand on her cheek, letting out a small gasp from the guitarist.

"I'm going to kiss you," he said to her in a whisper. Rose blushed and placed her hand on Johnny's. She'd never expect to be wrapped around his finger in a snap. There was no way he was drunk, nor being a dumbass. All that's clear is that she's grown feelings for Johnny.

"I-I know," she replied calmly. His accent, his attitude, his everything, it was a turn on. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but... "I'm sorry." Johnny blinked, putting her down. She turned her gaze away from him. "Let's just forget about this, okay? I don't want it to ruin our bond. If I end up like Casey, then it can ruin us forever."

She opened the door, looking at him before she left the room. As it closed, Johnny fell back on his bed, breathing deeply.

"It's okay," he would say earlier to her, but didn't get the chance. He can tell something's in the way, but if it's Rose's problem, it's hers to handle.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

By the time they got to Japan, their faces were all over the Tokyo area. Well, the Japanese are interested in American music, more likely Knights of Hearts. School girls there are pretty much gaga for them, much like The Runaways when they performed here. In the mind of Rose, she'd never expect what happened between her and Johnny not a big deal anymore. It was like a one night stand, but without the sexual situations.

They were already focused on performing for the people that are thinking of putting them in their record label, but for now, they must perform for their fans in Japan.

"New Divide" - Linkin Park

_I remembered black skies _  
_The lightning all around me _  
_I remembered each flash _  
_As time began to blur _  
_Like a startling sign _  
_That fate had finally found me _  
_And your voice was all I heard _  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason _  
_To prove me wrong _  
_To wash this memory clean _  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _  
_Give me reason _  
_To fill this hole _  
_Connect the space between _  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies _  
_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight _  
_But memories left abandoned _  
_There was nowhere to hide _  
_The ashes fell like snow _  
_And the ground caved in _  
_Between where we were standing _  
_And your voice was all I heard _  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason _  
_To prove me wrong _  
_To wash this memory clean _  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _  
_Across this new divide_

_In every loss _  
_In every lie _  
_In every truth that you'd deny _  
_And each regret _  
_And each goodbye _  
_Was a mistake too great to hide _  
_And your voice was all I heard _  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason _  
_To prove me wrong _  
_To wash this memory clean _  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _  
_Give me reason _  
_To fill this hole _  
_Connect the space between _  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies _  
_Across this new divide_  
_Across this new divide_  
_Across this new divide_

Like that, it was over. They said their goodbyes, heading back to the hotel. However, it feels like it's the same thing over and over again, performing, resting at a hotel, then go back and see what Lou has to offer. The question is though, what will it be besides their session for Red Rose Records?

"We pretty much hit the stardom, didn't we?" Izzy asked, laying down on the couch.

"It seems that way," Rose replied, staring at her guitar. Her eyes found Johnny, which resulted in looking away from him a second later. _It seems I can't get over it, after all. I hope you can forgive me, Johnny._

"Now we can get MTV awards and best of all, Grammy's," Pandora told them, holding box sets of sushi. Rumbling stomachs were occurring, so it'd be best if they just take it and eat it all in a matter of minutes.

"It's just beginning, though," Johnny told them, before eating a spicy tuna. He's right, it is beginning, but the future is coming from Lou, so who the hell knows what will be the next thing for their career?

* * *

**Um... I said there'd be romance in here, well, sadly, this is the only chapter to even have something that close. :P Now we know how the love triangle goes: Izzy likes Rose, Rose has a liking for Izzy and Johnny, and Johnny like Rose. Hohoho, this is just plain good. XD Aren't I just the worst? XD See you in the next update! :)**


	11. You've Got To Be Kidding

**Good news, this story is almost done! This is what you've been waiting for, darlings. No, not the finale here, the chapter that Rose thought that the "surprise" was in fantasy. *cough* Lou *cough*, you bastard... -_-" Enjoy this exciting chapter! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter Eleven: You've Got To Be Kidding~**

* * *

"Oh, that flight was just hell..." Izzy told the others, falling down to the floor of the band house. The two women just nodded their heads while Mohawk laid his entire body on the couch.

"My legs are like jello now," Pandora stated. Rose just didn't feel like talking, but she had an urge to call her mom, to make sure that she's alright. Unfortunately, the manager has to break down the door again.

"Hey there, guys!" Lou said with his signature grin. "I got this awesome gig for you! I think it will be the best one ever!" He turned on the television, waiting for the commercial to appear. Dialogue can be heard, then the band members are shown dressed in prom theme, like if they have been photoshopped. When "Celebrity Has-Been Dance Off" appeared, the four of them gasped. "Has-Been"? That can only mean...

"We... lost all of our stardom...?" Rose said, getting on her knees and looking at the ground, shaking violently. "What the hell happened?!" Izzy went to her, patting her back for comfort.

_You bastard..._ Izzy thought, frowning for Rose's sympathy.

"Is this a joke?!" Pandora asked angrily. Lou just shook his head with a smile still on his face. Johnny looked at Rose who was shaking on the floor, what looks like crying, but she's not sobbing. His eyes turned to the manager, fire in his eyes.

"You told us that everything is ours! We would never lose our fans like that, so now Lou, you're canned!" he exclaimed, showing him the door. Lou showed the contract, laughing underneath his breath.

"Remember this signed? You have to follow everything it says," he told them.

"Why the hell are you bringing that up? It says that we sold our soul to Satan!" Izzy brought up. If Lou could, he would smack his forehead silly for him being too close to figure out his secret.

"There's a twist to that," he told him. Rose stood up, looking at the contract Johnny signed.

_Your soul is mine... What?! Is Lou..._

"Oh, fu-" The ground began to crumble, the four falling down to what seemed a bottomless pit. Somehow, it didn't kill them, but it left Rose slightly traumatized and frozen.

"Rose!" Pandora called, trying to awake her. "Rose, you're not dead, damn it!" She gasped, gaining consciousness.

"What... what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know... But we need to find Lou, I knew he was pulling something off his sleeve long ago!" Izzy, Johnny, and Rose looked at her with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" the three said together. Pandora slightly cringed.

"Well, I didn't know he summoned us to this place! Sheesh!"

"We can't worry about that now," Izzy said, looking around the place. "We need to find him so-"

"Hey!" an eerie voice said, which sounded so raspy. The four turned around to see a red skinned human. "Our master told me that you have to perform!"

"Oh, now we have to actually perform?! Where are our fucking instruments?!" Johnny asked angrily. The red skinned smiled, snapping his fingers. He later pointed out where they are, showing people who are looking forward for a performance. The band members walked there, wondering why the hell this is happening.

Like using telepathy, they know the song they're going to play. Hopefully after that, they can be back home.

"Toxic"- Cover by Blowsight

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling_  
_A lady like you should wear a warnin'_  
_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait _  
_I need a hit, baby give me it_  
_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head,_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, Baby!_  
_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you!_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_I'm addicted to you!_  
_Yeah!_  
_And I love what you do_

_It's getting late to give you up_  
_I took a sip from my devil's cup_  
_Slowly, It's taking over me_  
_Yeah!_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air and it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head,_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under _  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, Baby!_  
_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under _  
_With taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you!_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

The machine behind them started to slow down, resulting in the band's power taking over. Everything and everyone turned silent like the option from a phone. Footsteps were ten feet away from them, revealing to be someone completely different: Lou.

He looked completely devilish. He has horns, feet of an incubus, and skin red as fire. An instrument came out of the ground like magic, showing off his own.

"Well, well. That was amazing, but..." His head turned to Rose. "Can you defeat me in a guitar battle?" The other three looked at Rose in shock, who also holds the same expression.

_I... I'm the one who has to face him...?!_

* * *

**Oh no! Now Rose has a guitar battle with the devil! We all know how it's going to happen, but with my words, it's unknown. The next chapter will be the last, but I will have an epilogue after that! See you soon~!**


	12. The Devil Went Down To California

**Okay, when I faced Lou, it took me like twenty tries to finally beat him. I play expert, but don't expect me to do badass in Through The Fire And Flames. ^^; The first part is impossible according to my hands. xP Lucky Rose...**

**Enjoy the battle! ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Twelve: The Devil Went Down To California~**

* * *

"I have to face _you_?!" Rose said glaring at the devil.

"Yes, sugar. You play guitar, I play it as well," Lou replied, showing off his skull like guitar. "If you lose, well, since you're a lady, you can be of my slaves instead of taking your soul away." Rose clinched her teeth when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There's no way in Hell you'll make her your slave!" Johnny said heading to him.

"Ah, so you're jealous of her being in another man's possession, huh?" Lou told him, letting go of her, making her stop at Johnny's front. "Don't worry, if you don't mess with my temper, you can recieve the same treatment as her, rather than your soul-"

"For hell's sake, we _know_!" Rose said. When she turned around, her frown replaced her angry version and pulled Johnny into an embrace. "I swear to you, I won't lose, even if I die."

"I know you won't," he told her softly. "Our energy is in your hands." Leaving the hug, Rose looked at Pandora and Izzy, nodding to her. She did so back, gripping her guitar.

"I'll start this show," Lou said laughing darkly afterwards.

"Well, I'm the best that's ever been!" Rose replied with her glare. For the sake of their souls, it's now up to Rose to take back what they deserve.

"The Devil Went Down To Georgia (GH Version)" - Steve Ouimette

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal._  
_He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal._  
_When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot._  
_And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what: _  
_"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. _  
_"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you._  
_"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:_  
_"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."_  
_The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,_  
_"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."_

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._  
_'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard._  
_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold._  
_But if you lose, the devil gets your soul. _

_The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."_  
_And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow. _  
_And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. _  
_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this._  
_When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son._  
_"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done." _

_Fire on the moun, run boys, run._  
_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._  
_Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough._  
_"Granny, does your dog bite?"_  
_"No, child, no."_

The song wasn't over, but something in between interrupted it. Rose's guitar was nearly smashed, yet it can play a note perfectly. Everyone was shocked of how it came to this, especially Lou. His guitar was broken in half, his rage was in control.

"What?! You're still standing?! I can't be beaten now!" Rose winked with a hint of darkness.

"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been!"

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._  
_He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._  
_Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again._  
_"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."_

_And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run._  
_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._  
_Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough._  
_"Granny, does your dog bite?"_  
_"No, child, no."_

Rose played the final notes in perfection, stealing the crowd's heart in the process. Once the song ended, the other three gazed at her slowly, watching her fall on her knees, panting and looking at her nearly destroyed guitar, smiling with such joy. However, she can't celebrate it now, because... well, the earth below them is crumbling and Lou just fell into the depths of Hell.

"Rose!" Pandora cried out. She stood up and ran to her, seeing three motorcycles. Really? How can they get out of there with road compatible vehicles? When Johnny started the vehicle, wings came out.

"Rose, get on with Johnny!" Izzy said with warning. She hurried and clutched onto him, rising up above with the other two.

"Okay, for now on, we are keeping two of these and selling the other for a forture!" Izzy said.

"Why are you so greedy?" Pandora asked him.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about who is our manager and the fate of our band now?" Rose asked out of the question.

"Crap!" the others said.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The second final chapter is done! The epilogue should be up not today because of too much updating (not as a bad thing, but I need time to think of a good ending to this). I have to leave this one LOL related. XD Lyrics I used in this story belong to their respective owners! See you in the final chapter! :)**


	13. Epilogue: The Rock Show

**OMG, I got the best fanfic gift ever! :D If you go to the M-Rated section of Guitar Hero, there is a story from Amanda Hart (who's the author of ****_Intrinsic Value_****) who made a lemon with Johnny and Rose, and if you like lemons, come check it out! The story is ****_Stories From The Vault _****in chapter three specifically. **

**And yes, this is the last chapter of ****_Rose With Its Thornz_****. But don't worry; there's a sequel coming! :) It's based on the Career Mode in Guitar Hero 5, meaning no cut scenes there, but locations in the USA since they are on a national tour. Now, without further ado- Oh, let's just get to the last chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**~Epilogue: The Rock Show~**

* * *

Days passed by as they normally do. When Rose faced against Lou, she thought that she would fail her band members. In her room, she looked at her guitar, fully fixed as if it never even happened. Is Lou really gone forever, or just immortal since he is the Devil of Rock? She didn't want the others to worry, so she stood up and went to open her door, but someone was already outside of it: Johnny.

"Hey, I was making sure that you were okay," he said truthfully. Rose herself never really thought if she's okay or not. Battling someone who is evil and very dangerous seemingly scarred her. When she looked at Johnny's eyes, she felt safe.

"I'm okay, I guess," she replied, looking away. Last time she was alone with him, she declined the kiss he was going to give her. A smile from the singer turned the tables for Rose later.

"I got another call from Red Rose Records. The gig's tonight, so you might want to prepare yourself, we'll be playing a punk rock song which you and I prefer." This time, it was her turn to smile.

"Is that so?" Rose replied. "Will it be the best rock show they will ever receive?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You bet," he told her.

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

Backstage was just extraordinaire. Not a lot of people are watching them play live, but it would be a blast to feel the rocking air while performing.

"Wow... For the first time, I feel so nervous," Rose said watching the people who will watch them to see if they are worthy for signing in. A hand went to her shoulder, Izzy's to be exact. He smiled at her, hoping to give her comfort.

"It's only one song," he told her. "Besides, you love playing it on guitar."

Rose nodded. Pandora, twirling her drum sticks, also smiled. "Izzy's right. I'm probably going home with legs all useless after this." Knowing by the fact it is a punk rock song, this one in particular is a fast tempo type of drumming.

As for Johnny, he smiled for his friend. "You saved our souls after all, so this one will be in our honor for you." The guitarist smiled in return, looking at the platform they will be playing in front of the few people.

"Let's do this, then," Rose said with confidence. Walking like in royalty, Knights of Hearts went in their positions in performing, the drums, bass, and guitar starting off the song.

"The Rock Show" - blink-182

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there_

_She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing_  
_I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me_  
_She's the one, she'll always be there_  
_She took my hand and I made it I swear_

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know_  
_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_  
_Everything's better when she's around_  
_I can't wait til her parents go out of town_  
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas_  
_I remember the look her mother gave us_  
_Seventeen without a purpose or direction_  
_We don't owe anyone a fuckin explanation_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know_  
_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_  
_Everything's better when she's around_  
_I can't wait til her parents go out of town_  
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_Black and white picture of her on my wall_  
_I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting_  
_And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance_  
_Because she kept me waiting_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know_  
_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_  
_Everything's better when she's around_  
_I can't wait til her parents go out of town_  
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_with the girl at the rock show_  
_with the girl at the rock show_  
_(I'll never forget tonight)_  
_with the girl at the rock show_

The performance was flawless, perfection. Out of nowhere, there were fans watching, screaming in awe. The people working for the record label were impressed as well. Looking at each other, the four grinned and started out another song. They don't need Lou Cipher, they need _rock_.

* * *

**I want to say thank you for tuning into my story. :) It was a lot of fun, especially using Guitar Hero 3 as reference. For the following who reviewed:**

**Amanda Hart**

**BlueberryEmo**

**Bravestar leader of Lightclan**

**And to those who favorited my story, thank you so much. ^_^ I would get more reviews, but since Guitar Hero has a small fan base here, that's okay. :P As for the sequel, here's what will be included:**

**References from Guitar Hero 5 (The band will be on national tour.), Drama (more likely because of Casey XD yes, she will be returning) Romance (*cough* lemon will be there ;)), more songs, and humor.**

**Be sure to look out for it when it comes out! Once again, thank you for reading my story! ^_^**


End file.
